


Merlin (all characters) x reader one-shots

by SlytherinAndSarcasm



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Open requests, Reader-Insert, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAndSarcasm/pseuds/SlytherinAndSarcasm
Summary: Various one shots that have been requested all reader/a character of your choice.I do not do any kind of smut, lemon or anything in that area of fanfic sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Arthur/reader, Gwaine/Reader, Gwen/Reader, Merlin/Reader, Morgana/Reader, Percival/Reader, arthur pendragon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you enjoyed it make sure to leave a comment or some kudos! 
> 
> Feel free to request one for yourself (i have a busy life though so it might take a while for me to write it sorry)

Hey guys!! 

Just letting you all know that if ya wanna make a request you can ask me and i will get it done ASAP :) I'll try to get them done as fast as possible but believe it or not i do have a life outside of writing fanfic that i have to live (it's sad i know )

I will say this once though, i do not write smut, lemon or any type of porn with (or without) a plot. Im just not that kind of writer. Im not saying there is anything wrong with this type of fanfic, each to their own and all that shiz. Personally i just dont like it all that much and i have about as much talent at writing that kind of stuff as a bread stick -_- 

Everyone good? ready to go? Good! Well then....

BRING ON THE REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D 

Love,  
Kate xx


	2. Small Fire?! (Merlin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin x Reader 
> 
> Enjoy!

*BOOM* 

You ran through the lower town of Camelot, clamouring against the tidal wave of people running in the opposite direction. With your heart in your throat you begged the world that everything was okay. He couldn't have messed up that bad... right? He just has to distract Arthur until i got back. It couldn't have gone THAT wrong. What am i thinking, of COURSE Merlin could mess up that bad! 

Smoke overtook the entrance to the stables. Fires blazed throughout the different stalls as horses darted away, barely avoiding the knights trying to find Arthur and Merlin. You frantically searched the surrounding area looking for them. Where the hell could they be? they can't have just vanished! Running and running you continued to look around you before in a small alcove, in the side of the castle Merlin sat blackened and singed with Arthur unconsciously resting in his lap. At least the king doesn't look too banged up. 

"MERLIN!!! What the hell where you thinking? You were meant to DISTRACT! Not KILL! my god Merlin! SMALL FIRE! I said to set a Small Fire. This is NOT a small fire!"

Merlin coughed harshly into his hands before slumping into the wall. You dress tore as you skidded on your knees in front of him hands hovering over his chest unsure of what to do.

"Im so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just meant to be a small fire!" 

You sighed in annoyance. God he can be so stupid sometimes! 

"So you decided to set a small fire inside of the stables full of HAY?! Merlin your suppose to be smarter than this" You put his face in your hands as you leaned over him subtly checking him over for any signs of injury other than the obvious smoke inhalation. 

"I know, I know. Not one of my best plans but hey! At least he was distracted. There's no need to shout i think I've had enough punishment."

Your eyes shone with un-shed tears as his slim frame was wracked with harsh coughs once more.

"Im sorry for shouting but i was so worried. You have to understand Merlin, you mean so much to me i wouldn't be able to function if you left me." Bowing your head tears began to fall down your face, despite your efforts to stop them, dripping onto an unconscious Arthur who began to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry. Im sorry for worrying you! Im fine see?" Merlin stretched his arms out to the side and held them towards you gesturing to himself. You could tell he was barely containing a groan of pain.   
"See? perfectly fine. It's the prat you should be worrying about. Im not the unconscious one am i?" Sending you a wink his face split into a large grin.

"I suppose that's true" You said distractedly inching closer towards him until you could feel the ghost of his breath on your face. He smelled like smoke but in that moment you couldn't have cared less. You were just glad he was okay. Stopping as your noses touched and your eyes closed, you hesitated, having never done anything like this before. His eyes widened comically before sliding shut, his hand rose gently before resting against your cheek, brushing away the tears. Closing the distance between you your lips brushed against each others. It was everything you imagined it would be, just like Merlin it was loving, sweet and gentle. The world around you faded into nothing as you melted into his embrace, all that mattered, and that existed was Merlin and yourself tangled in each other's arms. 

"Excuse me MERlin. But i find it very very innapropriate to kiss a pretty girl on top of your king so if you dont mind i would much appreciate it if you GOT OFF OF ME NOW!"


	3. In Your World (Merlin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin x Reader 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Your face ached with the smile that had been glued to your lips for the past 3 hours, you're day was awful so what better way to cheer you up than a good ol' Merlin marathon. The more you watched it the more you admired the characters, their bonds to each other, their determination and their kindness. A tired, sad smile etched itself onto your face.  
I'd give anything to meet them, to have a conversation with them, hell I'd even settle for a passing smile.

Shuffling over to your window you leaned against the wall staring at the stars that illuminated the sky.   
They're awfully bright tonight. You observed, sighing loudly before continuing to daydream about the enchanting land of Camelot and her people.   
"Goodnight Merlin, goodnight Arthur" you muttered dejectedly standing up straight gazing longing at the stars, mind lost in dreams of golden eyes and a goofy smile "I wish I could live in you're world" you head turned away as you slouched back to your bed. Falling asleep almost instantly you missed the whispered confession floating into the darkness, latching on to a passing star.

A cold breeze brushed your face causing a shiver to go through you. Scrunching up your face as you slowly come back to the land of the living you stretch out your sore muscles.  
Did I leave my window open?   
You ask yourself. You reaching to tug your blanket closer to you only to be met with grass.   
What... is.... happening? I don't remember ever having grass on my bed.  
Forcing your tired eyes open the bright afternoon sun gleams through the trees causing tears to form in your eyes.  
Wait a minute? The sun through the trees? What the frick? Where the hell am I?   
Your chest constricts as you scramble to get off of the hard ground you were led upon. Frantically looking around for anything recognisable you realise you have no idea where you are or how you came to be in this stage place. As you gaze down at yourself you breathe a deep sigh of relief, catching your breath as you focus on the clothes your wearing. Your long sleeve baggy white shirt was stained and smudged with a random assortment of greens and browns from the forest floor beneath you and your brown leggings were a little worse for wear with a single rip on the bottom right side but at least you're decent.   
I'm still in my pyjamas, a little roughed up but still normal I must just be sleeping there is no way I can go to sleep in my bed and wake up in a forest so I just need to take a deep breath, clam down and wake myself up. How hard can it be? I can hear a stream so I'll just go there I mean cold water will definitely wake me up right?

Formulating a plan in your mind you're breathing evens out and you smile to yourself knowing you'll be back in your bed soon enough.   
Brushing yourself off you begin to head towards the sound of the running water secretly enjoying the beauty of the forest you were currently in not knowing the danger that it held.  
Before you even registered what was happening you felt a pain in your check as an arrow whizzed past your face barely missing you before embedding itself into the tree behind you. Frantically looking around you see two people emerge from the bushes, both are wearing what looks like tunics and leather, a tall man with a hideous snarl was carrying a bow, arrow notched as if he was preparing to shoot at you again whilst a shorter, evil looking woman was wielding a small dagger, a cruel smirk plastered on her face. You instantly felt a scream beginning to form in your throat as you observed them.   
They look like the bandits from... no that's not possible, I am not in Camelot. This is not happening. Why didn't I wake up. They cut my cheek. I should have woke up.   
As realisation dawned on you, you shoved the scream back down your throat before it could be released knowing full well it would not help in this situation.  
The bandits stop 100 yards from you both still wielding their weapons in a threatening manner. Waving her knife in your direction, the female bandit took a step closer to you smirking the whole time,  
"Are you going to come quietly or are you going to make this difficult for us?"   
Panic almost took control of you as you realised what she was implying. Once again you silenced the voice in your head telling you to start screaming.   
Facing both of the bandits your natural fight or flight instincts kicked in, bracing your feet and lifting you arms slightly flight won out and you turned and fled shouting over your shoulder to the surprised bandits.  
"Ha yea right!"

Dashing through the dense forest arrows flew past you as you bobbed and weaved barely avoiding colliding into the trees around you, sliding around a large hedge of random weeds you continue running for your life. Seeing a small dirt path in front of you, you begin to run towards hoping that someone loves near it and will hear all the commotion being made. Without any warning an arrow slashes past you slicing the side of your leg causing you to scream in pain and stumble onto the path. Collapsing against a nearby tree you turn around only for an arrow to catch onto your shirt pining you in place. Grappling at the arrow you try to pull it out and get free before they reach you but luck isn't on your side today. Both bandits run onto the path huffing out a laugh as they notice you stuck to the tree defenceless.   
"William keep watch whilst I deal with this one" the male bandit with the bow nodded before walking to the opposite edge of the path looking both way with a arrow notched preparing to attack nay who stumble across the scene.   
As the female bandit passes her knife into her other hand she roughly clutches your free arm causing you to wince  
That's gunna leave a bruise   
You think to yourself terrified on what's going to happen to you now.

"You are in so much trouble ya know that? Do you understand how many arrows we just wasted on your stupid ass? And for what? A small insignificant child. I don't know why we even bothered. Your no use to us anyway, I mean look at you. You're so scrawny maybe we should just kill you now and save us the trouble are carting you around? Don't sorry sweet I'll make sure it's nice and quick, you won't feel a thing"   
Your eyes widened and you started to struggled as she laughed and raised the knife higher to your throat, closing your eyes a tear slipped down your face as you accepted what was about to happen.  
"Fuck! Mary it's the knights!"   
Your eyes snapped open as your heated hoof beats coming down the path. You were saved! They could help! The bandits both cursed before turning to you and pulling the arrow out. William ran over and clutched an arm around your chest tightly dragging you backwards into the forest whilst holding a hand over your mouth. Your struggling intensified as you tried to free yourself from his grasp, stamping on his foot the hold on your mouth slipped allowing you to scream for help before Mary kicks you to the ground. Picking you up by your shirt she begins to shake you throwing you to the ground once more. Crying out in pain as your injured leg slams into the solid ground both bandits advance on you wanting to at least kill you before the knights arrive. However, before any more harm can be done to you, you find yourself surrounded by men on horses. They all dismount and glare at the bandits hands on there swords but all you can do is stare in shock at them all of them have bright silver chain mail that glints beautifully in the sunlight and flowing red capes billowing behind them all bearing the golden symbol of a dragon on their left shoulders. The symbol of the knights of Camelot.   
Oh my god.

By the time you are aware of yourself again you are still sat on the uncomfortable ground, rocks digging into you as you stare into the eyes of a worried Arthur pendragon. Arthur. Frigging. Pendragon. As you're hauled to your feet by William you focus more realising that he's asking if you are okay you open your mouth to tell him you're fine but the only words that leave your mouth are   
"you're still alive"   
You slam your mouth shut as he gives you a look of confusion.   
"What did you say?" He asks cautiously giving you a confused look.   
"I'm still alive" you stuttered out trying to act as if you didn't just almost tell him he died.   
His eyes slide to the people holding you as you wince from the pain in your leg.   
"Release her now or face the consequence" Arthur demands in a kingly tone, unseating his sword and pointing it at the bandits informs of him. William and Mary share a glance before throwing you forwards towards the knights and making a run for it.   
Preparing yourself for another hard fall you jolt forward as you find warm arms surrounding your body and saving you from more pain. Gazing upwards your tears eyes meet a pair of beautiful blue one, they sparkle with worry and concern shocking you as you realise that you are currently in the arms of merlin. THE merlin. His lips move but in your shocked state everything around you is muffled and you can't understand what's he's saying. Realising as his face becomes even more worried, your cheeks heat as you shake your head to rid the fog that settled in your brain. Beginning to stand apologising and muttering about being fine a hiss of pain escapes your lips as you put pressure on your injured leg.   
"Fine huh?" Merlin says with a cheeky smirk, before lifting you onto his horse and calling to the others about taking you back to camp, the heat in your cheeks increasing even more as you have to grip him tightly around the waist in order to not fall off the horse.

"Done" Merlin announces as he pats the bandage tightly wrapped around your leg. The blush still not leaving your face even as he turns away to survey the sleeping knights in the area.   
Suddenly realising that Merlin may be your only way to return home you decide to use this opportunity to speak to him whilst everyone is asleep.   
"Merlin? Can I talk to you in private please? It's about something important?" Your face dips down as you whisper in his direction attempting to not wake anyone.   
"Of course. What do you need?" He asks politely grabbing his water skin to take a drink.   
"It's about magic" you reply barely audibly but you can tell he heard you as the water clatters to the ground and the smile slides off him face being replaced by a fake half smirk.   
"I don't know what your talking about" he stutters out.   
"Please Emerys. It's important!" You plead with him. Merlin looks at you shocked, surprised you know that name.   
"I only need a moment of your time. Please?"   
"Fine" he whispers to you before calling over to Arthur on the other side of the camp.   
"I'm just going to get some more water from the stream"  
"I will accompany you Merlin" you say loud enough for Arthur to hear.   
"Okay but be back quickly, the forest can be dangerous" Arthur warns before going back to stabbing the fire. 

"Fine you got your moment now what do you want?" Merlin glared at you warily, hostility clear in his tone. As you took a deep breath to calm yourself you told him everything you could. You told him that you have no idea how you got here, how you fell asleep in your bed at home and then woke up here on the forest ground wearing the same clothes. Merlin became thoughtful asking if you could have just been taken from your house during the night by those bandits.   
"You don't understand Merlin. I'm not from here, as I'm from this world! In my world Camelot, you, Arthur, the knights! They don't exists merlin! You are all just a myth a legend. None of this should be real!" You breathed heavily, frustration laced in your speech. Merlin stared dumbfounded at you, mouth hanging open.   
"I don't know what to say to that. I've never even heard of someone travelling to another world but I suppose it would explain the slight magical signature surrounding you right now"   
You stared at him shocked.   
"Wait so you can sense that but not Morgana?" You ask completely perplexed. Merlin once again looked confused as he stared at you  
"What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing together.   
"oh no! Nothing, absolutely nothing, you forget I said that right now!" You demanded.   
Wow we're pretty early into the series then. I need to know what's happening so I don't reveal anything else.   
"What's Camelot like? What's the last thing that threatened Arthur's life?"   
Merlin immediately takes a step back face closing off from you and becoming defensive.   
"Why do you want to know?" He asks with an accusing tone.   
"Please Merlin. I need to know. Because of the different worlds thing I know a lot of what is going to happen in the future. I cannot under any circumstance tell you what will happen because then I will change things so you need to tell me what Camelot is like and what the most recent attack on Arthur was"   
Staring in shock at you as he tried to process al you've told him he gives a slow nod, silently agreeing to tell you. As you both get comfortable he weaves a tale of an enchanted beast contaminating the water supply and causing a plague in the town.   
Groaning to yourself you mumble profanities to yourself as you realise how early on in their story that is.   
I'm going to have to be so careful now.   
You think to yourself annoyed by how much information you could accidentally let slip.   
After talking about everything that has happened for a while longer you both agree that you need to find a way back to your world as soon as possible before you accidentally start changing things in this timeline.   
"You could always come back to Camelot with me?" Merlin asks shyly   
"Gaius can help, I'm sure of it. His knowledge of magic is far greater than mine. He'll know what to do"   
Blushing profusely you nod your head agreeing to his offer secretly being ecstatic that you will get to meet everyone as being in camelot means being with Morgana and Gwen as well. You couldn't wait!

"We should probably head back" you start to mutter  
"Arthur's probably wondering where we are"   
As Merlin gives you a hand up you both begin to slowly make your way back to camp laughing with each other and telling stories along the way.   
Accidentally, your foot catches on a branch on the floor and you curse your clumsiness as you begin to fall. Once again you are jolted forward though as you ins yourself staring up into those stunning eyes again. You both continue to gaze at each other a sense of calmness washing over you both, you don't understand why but as you continue to stay in that position you feel connected to the man holding you, like this is where you're meant to be, as you observe his face you notice his gaze flicker to your lips before coming back up to rest on your face. Getting impatient you begin to lean in feeling the ghost of him breath on your face your lips brush each other's and your eyes slide shut as do his.

Before anything more that a brush of lips happens a loud cough interrupts your moment causing Merlin to jump and drop you to the floor. Turning your face you see Arthur standing just a few trees away looking between you both before his gaze rests on Merlin, a grin spread across his face.

"I was coming to see what was taking so long but I guess collecting water is done differently from how I remember huh Merlin."


	4. Tell them or I will! (Merlin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin x reader 
> 
> enjoy! :)

The sunlight fell over you as you began to wake from your fitful sleep.   
Geez I don't remember the ground being that uncomfortable.   
You thought miserably as you stretched out, your back giving a large click.   
Well better continue before they find me.   
Running away from Merlin was one of the worst mistakes you've ever made in your life but somehow you couldn't stop yourself the moment it happened. Catching Merlin fighting of a group of bandits with no weapons and only liquid gold eyes was the moment everything changed. You regretted everything that happened as soon as you calmed down. Everything. You knew magic was not a horrible thing and that not all those with magic were evil but watching Merlin kill people with it terrified you more than you were willing to admit.

As his eyes lost their golden hue your turned a vicious red.   
How dare he! How dare he lie to us for years! He's evil! He's... he's a sorcerer!   
You charged towards him raising the sword you'd found next to a dead bandit, prepared to end the sorcerers life but as you got closer and he stumbled backwards he tripped over his own feet, rolling backwards a few times before stopping on his back with you looming over him.   
"Wow! What's going on? What are you doing?" He insisted arms held above his head as he stared at you with a heartbroken expression of betrayal and sadness. He knew exactly what happened, what you saw! He knew and he lied to your face about it.   
"How dare you! How dare you lie there and pretend like I didn't just see that. Like I didn't just discover your big secret you, you sorcerer!" His face fell further as you finished your rant, morphing into that of fear.   
"How could you keep this from us Merlin? What about Arthur? the knights? Me? How could you act like our friend this whole time? your nothing but a cowardly sorcerer hiding amongst us!" Your eyes brimmed with tears as you realised what you had to do now you knew.   
"Please! Please don't! I can explain! Please, please let me explain! It's not like that! I am your friend!"   
A single tear fell down your face as you raised your sword above your head. Merlin continuing to plead for his life underneath your watery glare. But as his you brought the blade down and he closed his eyes the sword embedded itself into the ground besides his neck.   
"I cannot do it. I cannot kill you Merlin. You mean too much to me."  
Merlin sighed in relief his head falling limply against the ground as he breathed deeply.   
"But I will not keep this from them Merlin. As soon as we return I will tell them. All of them"   
Merlin's head whipped around to face you.   
"No.. NO! You can't do that! You can't tell them! They will kill me! They'll hate me! I won't be able to protect Arthur anymore! Please you can't tell them."  
As Merlin continued to beg your resolve faltered you could not be the reason Merlin died. Sorcerer or no he was the closest thing you had to family other than Arthur.   
"Fine Merlin I won't tell them but you will. ALL of it. I don't care how much sorrow it causes them you do not get to deceive them like this! You have 2 weeks Merlin. I will be waiting in our usual hunting camp near the farthest ruins. If you are not there in 2 weeks then I will return and tell them all myself" You faced away from Merlin as he began to walk towards you, panic clear on his face.   
"What? No! What do you mean? You can't not come back with me! What am I meant to tell Arthur? Plus it's dangerous out there!" He clutched onto your arm as he attempted to get you to listen to him, pleading and shaking slightly.   
You looked at his nose, to afraid to look into his eyes as you tore your arm out of his grip.   
"Don't. Touch. Me." You demaded, ice seeping into your tone. You turned your monstrous gaze away from him, body tense as you spoke.   
"I will not go back to Camelot and deceive those I see as family. I will not be known as the one who let a sorcerer go free." Facing towards him once more you aggressively stalked towards him as he scrambled backwards fear in his eyes.   
"You will go back. you will tell them the truth. Then you will find me. With or without them behind you"  
Taking your sword from the ground you stormed back to where the horses where placed, tightly gripping the reins you pulled yourself up and began to trot towards the ruins. Not seeing the shattered look Merlin gave you as you left.

Catching yourself as you tripped over another piece of the ruins you began collecting your pack and bedroll, preparing for the return trip back to Camelot. You really thought Merlin would do it. You never pegged him as a coward but here you were, at the ruins, 2 weeks and 1 day later. Knowing what you had to do now was eating you up with guilt.   
Maybe I could just not lie but not tell anyone either. Yea, that'll work. If anyone ever asks me I'll tell them the truth but that'll probably never even happen right? Yea. That'll work. That's what I'll do.   
You were startled out of your thoughts by the sound of coughing behind you. Clutching your sword and spinning around holding it directly in front of you you came face to face with none other than Merlin.   
"It went well then?" You asked in a hostile manner a hint of sarcasm creeping into your tone as you stared at the lone horse grazing next to yours.   
"I wouldn't say that, I mean we're here aren't we?" Suddenly turning you notice the rest of the knights creeping up behind you, all on foot and carrying the reins to their horses.   
"Well I'll be damed." You said gobsmacked. Turning back to Merlin with a steely look you just had to ask,  
"And they know everything?"  
"Well of course we do! Don't be so stupid, we've known longer than you have!" Gwain shouted causing all the others to laugh.   
"Wait what?" You huffed, sitting on some stone with everyone else.   
"You all knew? And I didn't? Why wasn't I allowed to know?"   
Merlin trusts everyone but me? How is that fair?   
"It wasn't just you Arthur didn't know either. Its not that I didn't trust you or anything it's just that.. well. 1, you tried to kill me. And 2, Arthur was brought up believing my kind to be the most corrupt and evil beings in Camelot. You always agreed with him so what did you expect me to do. I also didn't tell any of them, they sort of just figured it out."   
Staring at Merlin in horror you realised everything he said was true.   
"do you even know why I hated you?" You quietly asked   
"Why I made you tell him?"   
He stared at you with an unreadable expression   
"because of my blood. Because if who I am."   
You dropped your eyes to the floor unable to look at him   
"no." You paused as he put his hand under your chin and pulled your gaze back to him   
"because you made me question everything they ever told me"

"I'm so sorry Merlin" you whispered, leaning in towards him as he did the same.   
"That's okay I forgive you" his breath ghosted over your lips as you leaned even closer, his hand trailing to the back of your neck and your rising to cup his face.

"Well, isn't this just cosy? I see you two have made up then?" Arthur shouted over to you both ruining the moment entirely with a tiny smirk on his face.   
"Back to work merlin. Horses won't brush themselves"


	5. Specific (Gwaine x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine x Reader
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"For goodness sake Gwain. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for 2 minutes?" Sighing deeply, I attempted to hide my smirk as we ducked under the bar, a mug shattering on the wall above us.   
"Hey go tell them that? Speaking to you like that? I shoulda just knocked em out!" He laughed at me, shaking his head like he was having the time of his life throwing bread rolls and mugs at unsuspecting patrons.   
Groaning in exasperation I tried to deter him from throwing more mugs  
"It was a compliment Gwain. A compliment." A deadpan face of idiocy met me when I turned around to face him, my smile slipping slightly as I stared at his unusually serious face.   
"Saying how nice your ass is isn't a compliment" he spoke icily to me, squeezing my hand slightly as if to emphasise his point.   
"Well when you put it like that..." I whispered confused on how out good moods could be put down so easily.

Suddenly, I was yanked to the side, Gwain falling to the floor on his back with me landing on top of his chest.   
"Well if you wanted me that badly sir knight you could have just said so" i flirted and winked at him trying to make light of the situation.   
"As much as I would love to seduce you right now I think we have mor expressing matters to deal with" he shouted dragging me up and pulling me out of the tavern only allowing me a quick glance of the sword that now stuck through the bar we just sat behind.   
Well damn   
Shock ran through me as I realised that Gowan just saved my life. I stared at his back as he continued to drag me around like a rag doll only barely concentrating enough to know we were being chased.

Diving into the knights training grounds we quickly found Arthur and the other knights laughing and training on the field.   
"For goodness sake Gwain what have you done now?" Arthur cried as we came barrelling into sight.   
Giving him a pleasing look I turned to the king   
"we have five people trying to kill us right now, please help us out?" I asked sweetly, pleading with him.   
"Actually its more like eight" Gwain piped up from behind, a proud, sarcastic grin on his face.  
"Oh! My deepest apologies for not being specific enough" I growled swatting him around the ear. 

Arthur scoffed straightening up and putting his 'king' face on before storming towards the entrance of the training grounds, sword drawn, looking every bit the royalty he was.

"I'll help you buy for the sake of everyone here stop flirting and just kiss already" he smirked over his shoulder.


	6. My knight (Percival x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival x reader
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The music was light and carefree, singing to your soul as your cup was always full no matter how much you drank. Gwain was opposite you trying to lay with some serving girl whilst your feet felt like jelly underneath you. You'd never been happier. Skirts flying and ale free flowing you and Gwain were having the times of your lives.   
God Arthur is going to be so angry with us tomorrow.   
The thought brushed against your conscious before a 'screw it what's the worst he can do' replaced it. You were having way to much fun dancing anyway, and if the added height the table gave you allowed you to ogle the beautiful muscles of one sir Percival... well, who were you to complain.   
"Hey hey! Here lass I got you another!" A squeak left your lips as you're forcibly dragged off the table, stumbling into the chest of a short, robust man, ruining your, rather enjoyable, view.   
"Do I know you?" You slurred drunkenly backing into the table.  
"Of course you do lass! I'm your future husband" he smirked. Your eyes grew wide as you struggled against his iron grip on your wrist pushing the cold oak table painfully into your back.   
Damn. That's going to leave a bruise. You think utterly confused on how you always manage to get into these situations. Studying his dark eyes you grew worried, his smile only grew drawing your attention to his long black beard streaked with grey   
He has to be at least 50.   
"So sorry good sir but you are certainly not my type and I'm not in need of more drink or more company so if you'll excuse me" you try to decline as politely as you can in the state you're in hoping to not draw any more attention to yourself as you wiggle your wrist and fumble with his fingers in an attempt to get him off. Pain laces up your arm causing your eyes snap to his darkening face as his increasingly strong grip stops you in your tracks, a pained grunt leaves your lips before your knees buckle slightly. The thick table being the only thing keeping you standing.   
"I don't think you understand girl. That wasn't a question." He sneers in your face yanking you closer and gripping your waist.   
Eyes blurring with tears and head pounding from the ale panic overcomes you suddenly. You know you aren't in the right frame of mind to fight right now.   
Oh god what am I going to do.   
Blacking our briefly the next thing you are aware of is the feeling of strong arms carrying you. You begin to struggle terrified of whose arms you are currently in before realising your knight in shining armour had rescued you. Literally.   
Percival walked into the back room of the pub cradling you gently against him as if you were going to break,   
"Are you okay?" He asked placing you carefully on a chair and handing you another ale, which you quickly finished.   
"Am I okay? Am I okay?" You replied puzzled and still slightly intoxicated, the effects of that last ale suddenly taking you back to the nice drunken, happy state you were in before, walking towards him you not so elegantly plonk yourself in his lap rubbing your face on his leather clad chest like a cat whilst holding his arms around you. The alcohol makes you fail to notice how he stills underneath you extremely tense every muscle steady as if he was terrified of what was happening.   
"Of course I'm okay Percy. You're my knight in shining armour! I knew you'd come save me! I just knew it! I mean I was worried for a sec there but HAHA here you are!" You gesture widely around yourself almost falling backwards before his arms wrapped around you again pulling you back in.   
"See? Always saving me"   
Staring up at him you jab at his chest smooshing your finger against his body aggressively whilst staring up at him with a dazed expression.   
"It's no wonder I love you so deeply perc! You're always there to save me!" Leaning up towards his slacked face expression your lips just barely brushing against each other's, the smell of ale hot on your breath and your drunk hands wandering his body, his arms grip your waist fiercely.   
"You love me?" He whispers into your lips, eyes burning into you whilst not moving an inch, causing you to giggle drunkenly before biting your bottom lip.   
"Always." You reply lovingly, both of you leaning in close.   
"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Gwain exclaims clutching your wrist and dragging you away winking at Percival.  
"Arthur will be here any minute! We haven't got time for you two to have private fun, let's go!"


End file.
